Marvelous & Amazing
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on the dynamic between Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) and Peter Parker (Spider-Man).
1. Destined

_**Welcome to "Marvelous & Amazing," dear readers! This is the one shot series/saga of two heroes, Carol Danvers and Peter Parker, and the dynamics of their relationship-and sometimes lack of. Now, along with that, there shall be team-ups, some intimate moments and some visits from other Marvel characters-all the good stuff basically.**_

_**So, let's begin the series, shall we? And what better way to start it of that with the first ever encounter between Carol and Peter?**_

_**REBORN DARK PHOENIX PROUDLY PRESENTS:**_

_**MARVELOUS AND AMAZING**_

Chapter 1: Destined

I am Uatu, The Watcher.

It is my duty to observe all existence on Earth, and even in the universe, never to interfere in the course of life and destiny.

However, I know there will come times when I must question and even break my sacred vows of non-interference. As will it be for my brothers, scattered all across the universe…as well as throughout the multiverse.

But for now, I simply observe. At the moment, my gaze comes to Earth, upon its New York City, home to the mighty Fantastic Four. My eyes specifically find a building the humans call the office of The Daily Bugle, a form of communication for these humans.

And inside, I focus on a trio of humans, two females and one male. But I am not interested in all 3 of them. No, my gaze and focus only remains for two of these humans.

The female named Carol Danvers.

"'Petey?'"

"Say hello to the lady, Petey."

And the male named Peter Parker.

"'Lo, lady."

These two individuals…if they only knew what lay in store for them ahead in the years to come…

Both of them are burdened with great power, something they never expected or asked for. She was granted her powers by the Kree, in an attempt to save her life. He was granted his power by a seemingly random bite of an insect. Anyone else may have thought these incidents a curse, but not these two.

Both will take their responsibility to heart, and strive to live up to the legacies left to them with passion I have seldom ever seen before.

Both will suffer harsh, unimaginable trials that will take them above and beyond their breaking points. Both will questions their lives and actions, and at one point, both will forsake their paths, only to return twice as strong and twice as determined to do good where others cannot.

Both are complete polar opposites: she, the mind of a warrior, a heart of stone, a will of iron determination; he, the mind of a guardian angel, a heart of gold, a will of compassionate hope. She will cringe at humor and emotion, while humor and emotion will be his tools to protect humanity. She will strive to be the best she can be, while he will strive to redeem himself for past failure. Polar opposites...

And yet, it will be these opposites that will bring them together.

I smile as I know this will blossom into something…wonderful.

_**Random Fun Fact: The first time Carol & Peter met was when Mary Jane introduced them in Ms. Marvel Vol. 1 #1, back in January of 1977. It was very brief, but I figured that it would be a perfect first step for the series, and that is indeed what I based this chapter on, also adding some destiny stuff with the Watcher. I believe the Watcher is omniscient, but I could be wrong; well in any case, in FanFic, all is possible, right?**_

_**Enjoyed it? Your reviews are welcome, as is your feedback and suggestions on what to improve on.**_

_**Next time, we delve into the era of Avengers Vs. X-Men. Until next time, readers :)**_


	2. Just Say It

_**Hello, fellow FanFic folk and Peter/Carol fans. Today, we go to just before the Avengers head to Utopia in the opening scenes of the epic "Avengers vs. X-Men." (Still can't believe they killed off Xavier...) I wondered, what was going through Carol's mind when she was getting ready to head to deep space with Thor's team to engage the all-powerful Phoenix? What did she think when she knew she'd not see Peter for a while and that'd be going to war against the remnants of mutantkind? I felt this was a good thing to head off with, and I hope you guys like it :)**_

_**PS Thank you for the support for this series and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**_

Chapter 2: Just Say It

"DANVERS!"

"Huh, what?"

The loud voice knocked her out of her current thoughts as she turned around to face Rhodey, returning her to the launch pads of Avengers Tower. As much as she tried, she could not hold back the small blush that was creeping up on her face. Oh god why, she asked herself as she felt her face heat up, telling her she was turning a light shade of pink. Because he had already donned his War Machine armor, visor included, she could not tell if her fellow veteran had noticed. If he did, he made no effort to show it.

"I said get those crates and help Beast load them onto the Quinjet, and be careful, fragile material. And get your head in the game, soldier," he said as he turned around with a smirk she couldn't see through his armor.

Somehow, Carol knew exactly what he was implying. All she could do in her embarrassment was cover her face with her gloved hand. With a hurried step, she walked past Valkyrie and Captain Britain and started loading the boxes onto the Quinjet, willing her mind on the task given to them by Captain America and Iron Man.

She had been chosen to be on a preemptive strike team-herself, Thor, Beast, Vision, Captain Britain, War Machine, Valkyrie and Protector-in hopes of delaying the arrival of the omnipotent Phoenix Force, which was currently headed for Earth. Her military mind, although seeing the obvious danger and insanity of said task, screamed in delight at the prospect of the challenge, and before she knew it, she had said yes when asked to be on the team. Besides, Beast had past experience with the Phoenix as an X-Man because of Jean Grey. Plus, they had Thor and Valkyrie on the team, two Norse gods. So Carol was fairly certain that they at least had a fighting chance.

Upon coming out of the Quinjet after loading most of the crates, her focus once again returned to where it was before Rhodey rudely (yes, rudely!) interrupted her.

To the Avengers who were staying behind, to try and safeguard the Phoenix' target, Hope Summers. But most likely, they'd end up being forced to engage in an all-out war against Cyclops and his X-Men. Wolverine was sure of it.

The group of more than 20 listened attentively as Captain America and Iron Man gave another pep talk of sorts. Carol's eyes gazed quickly over the assembly, until she found him again. She knew he wouldn't have moved; regardless, she felt better knowing he was still there. As she took in the sight of his spider insignia on his chest, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

For quite some time, Carol had found herself stealing more and more glances at Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man as most of the world knew him. She had found herself thinking about him more and more. At first, she had no idea why-she wasn't exactly his biggest fan when they first met; she remembered that she thought he was someone who never took anything seriously, joked at the worst possible times and NEVER SHUT UP. Her tight military upbringing made her cringe every time he spoke when she first joined the New Avengers.

But then he proved she could trust him. She had seen him in action, seen his pure spirit; she had gotten to know him, and then they had gone on a date. And her thoughts about him…her feelings about him changed for the better. Much, much better. Venom had made that point…very clear during the Siege of Asgard.

But she never acted up on those feelings. Such were almost alien to her. Carol always saw herself as strong and independent, not needing to deal with said emotions. It didn't help her confidence that her previous relationships hadn't exactly gone so well. One guy had been killed by Mystique, and the other had recently gone on a rampage to bring down the Avengers. And to make things even more difficult, she had no idea if Peter held similar feelings for her, though sometimes she suspected he did. What if he had decided to move on because she wasn't acting on her feelings? What if she did, and it turned out Peter in fact didn't have similar feelings for her? What if, what if, what if…

What if one day, he was just gone, and she never took the chance to tell him?

Oh if her drill sergeants could see her now…

"What troubles you, Ms. Marvel?" Carol turned to see Valkyrie, an inquisitive look on her face, yet some kind of understanding in her eyes.

"Hey, Valkyrie. Um…" she turned back to the other Avengers. "Nothing much, it's no big deal, really." She looked back at the Asgardian, and was surprised to see a small smirk on her lips.

"Is it possibly what you mortals call 'guy troubles?'"

Dammit, Carol thought. Despite that, she chuckled to herself, amused the Asgardian even knew the term, much less what it meant. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Spider-Man?"

Amused surprise turned to utter shock. How did she know? "Wait-how did you…how could you…?" she stuttered. Valkyrie looked at her as if she had asked if the sky was blue. Holding this gaze for a few seconds, the Shield Maiden chuckled.

"Ms. Marvel, I wasn't just paying attention to the hordes of villains in the Siege of Asgard. Our warriors are trained to multitask. I saw how you rushed after him and that Venom creature. Plus, it's pretty clear that you both value each other greatly, and more than just as comrades in arms."

Both? The words made Carol unconsciously return her gaze to Spider-Man. If what Valkyrie said was true, then perhaps…maybe, there was a chance…

No. She had to focus on the mission ahead. Taking on a cosmic force of nature was something that likely she may not return from-even with two Norse deities on their side. Plus, he had a large task ahead of him, too. The possibility of a battle against the powerful mutant population of Utopia was more likely an outcome than a peaceful solution. He'd need to focus as much as he could. But, she could at least wish him luck…right?

Valkyrie seemed to understand the turmoil in her head. "These emotions may seem unfamiliar to you. You could easily continue to ignore them as you have and just yearn from afar. But, I believe the attempt, no matter the result, would be much more satisfying, would it not?"

Carol though about it, and she did indeed want to AT LEAST try…something. Anything. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"So what are you waiting for, Avenger," Valkyrie smiled. "Go, for we leave soon; as do they."

She was right. Iron Man and Captain America had ended their pep talk. "Alright, Avengers, let's move out! We head out in 10!" With that, the remaining Avengers began to gather their gear and board the Quinjet that'd take them to Utopia.

Now or never, Carol decided. Ignoring her inner soldier, she floated to where Spider-Man was.

He was chatting with Logan and Spider-Woman, checking the contents of his web shooters making sure they were at full capacity & function should the need arise. His mask was partially removed, his nose & mouth revealed. As Carol drew closer, Logan & Jessica noticed and each gave her a wink and a smile before turning back to Peter.

"Alright, we'll wait for you in the jet, Webs," Logan spoke. "Don't keep us waiting."

"Alright, guys, be right there," Peter replied as Carol touched down beside him. Sensing her, he turned to her and gave her a smile. "Hey, Carol." His smiles always made her feel good inside.

"Hey, Peter," she replied, hoping the nervousness she was feeling wasn't evident in her voice. "I, um, wanted to talk to you before-" The words suddenly clogged in her throat, refusing to come out. Her nervousness increased tenfold at that moment. As she tried to make the words come out, she realized her face was getting warmer, meaning she was blushing…Oh how she hated herself at that moment. She just wanted to wish him good luck and that he'd be careful if a fight did break out. Of course, she meant so much more-Cyclop's team was very powerful & despite her confidence in Peter's abilities, she was still worried. She'd never admit it, but she'd at least just wanted to say the words she COULD express, but now even that was a task in itself.

"Carol?"

Her focus was shattered from her inner war as she looked back at Peter. Though she could not see his eyes, she was sure his eyebrows were arched in confusion, and that just made her regret her decision right there. This was a mistake, letting her emotions out like this.

"Um…just…just forget it," she mumbled hurriedly, and turned to walk away, wanting to return to the space bound Quinjet, her mission, her comfort zone-

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand that seemed to suddenly calm the agitated storm her emotions had brewed.

"Carol."

She felt Peter turn her around, making her look right at him. For a few seconds, her ocean-like irises stared at his snow-colored lenses. Then he pulled her in for a loving embrace and whispered in her ear, "It's alright, Carol; don't stress yourself."

She was shocked for a good five seconds. Whatever she thought to expect, it WASN'T this. Spider-Man, hugging her? More than a year ago, she would've beat him into next week, but now…now it just calmed her down perfectly, and as the initial shock wore off, her nerves began screaming in delight, letting her enjoy his embrace. Her gloves arms slowly found their way onto his back, allowing her to return the embrace. After a good 15 seconds, Peter placed a small kiss on her forehead. With that one small kiss, volumes were spoken to her. He proved to her that she was not alone in these feelings, that he returned them; that he was overjoyed she had made the effort to try and speak her emotions. And now any remaining doubt that lingered in Carol's mind was extinguished by her spider. Her body reacted to his kiss like never before, assaulting her nerves with jolts of pleasure & her back with wave after wave of shivers.

Peter took off his mask and looked directly into her eyes, sending another shiver down her spine.

"Promise me that you'll come back in one piece."

Carol realized HE was worrying about HER. Even with two gods on her team, he was worried about her wellbeing. At this thought, a smile crept across her face, though it would never reflect the joy she felt at the moment. She pulled him in closer and gave his lips a soft, short kiss, and her body was assaulted yet again with pleasure. With her kiss, she hoped to tell him that she would do anything in her power to come back…just for him. As she pulled away, his chocolate orbs told her he got the message.

"As long as you're here waiting when I come back," she whispered to him.

"Done," Peter replied with his trademark nerdy grin.

Carol smiled as she took his mask and put it back on him. "Go get 'em."

They lingered in each other's arms a few seconds longer, then she floated back to her Quinjet, and he went over to his. Carol didn't know it, but as soon as he got on board, he was bombarded by nosy questions from Jessica.

As she watched Carol board their Quinjet with a wonderful smile on her face, Valkyrie smiled herself, happy for the two heroes. Entering the Quinjet herself, she was now ready to indulge with Carol a new habit she had formed while on Midgard: gossiping.

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**I'm planning to come back to this chapter in Marvel history later on, there was a scene in AvX #9 I feel I can play around with quite well ;)**_

_**So, what did you think? Feedback, reviews and whatnot are always welcome, and I thank you for your support.**_

_**Next few chapter will focus a bit more on Peter & Carol as Peter & Carol, not as the heroes.**_

_**And I'm pleased to announce that "SPIDER-MAN/MS. MARVEL: LOVE & WAR" has launched. Check it out and also be sure to check out my other Spidey/Ms. Marvel stories.**_

_**Next chapter coming soon. Until next time, readers :)**_


	3. Waking Up Next to Her

_**Just something that came to me last night. Hope you enjoy :) probably going to do a Carol perspective later on.**_

Chapter 3: Waking Up Next to Her

The life of a hero can be exhausting. If said hero is an Avenger, well then exhausting is just putting it mildly. All those calls to action, the battles…the meetings…

That's why it's always necessary to enjoy the little things in life when you can; sit back and be a person, not a hero. Relax and enjoy life and all its pleasures, like family, friends, loved ones.

And sleeping; that was something a hero always seemed to lack nowadays…time to sleep.

And Peter loved to sleep.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun sneaking into the window of his apartment, dripping onto his face, telling him to rise again for a new day. Opening his eyes, Peter turned his head over to his night stand, where the alarm read only 8:30am.

'Dammit…I finally get a chance to get a good night's sleep, sleep in, not go to work, have the day off from Avengers duties…and I wake up at 8:30,' he thought to himself. 'Luckily, I turned off the alarm, or I'd be up earlier.'

Peter wanted to stretch himself out, for his muscles ached a bit and he wanted to get up, make some breakfast, and see what was going on with the world and whatnot. He would be doing it sooner or later, and the tiredness was edging away from his body, so might as well get it over with, right? But at the same time, he didn't want to either-in fact, he wanted more not to than to do so. He was comfortable as he was; not because of the position he was in on the bed.

Because of how peaceful and beautiful she looked when she was asleep.

Peter turned his head slightly to take in Carol's angelic figure lying next to him, her body partially covered with his blankets, revealing the Spider-Man T-Shirt and black shorts she was wearing. Her blonde hair was rough and messy, not its usual neatness and sleek beauty. In reality, Peter preferred to see her hair like that every morning for a reason he never understood himself-maybe because he saw her like a regular person this way instead of the high and mighty Ms. Marvel she was on a daily basis; or maybe he thought she looked stunning regardless of how she looked.

Carol was snuggled against him, her hair spread across his chest and a peaceful smile on her face. Sometime in the night, he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Peter couldn't help but smile as he kept his eyes on her. Peter enjoyed watching over Carol as she slept, and she also enjoyed watching over him as he slept. It was something they came to start doing a few months after they started their relationship, when there were nights they'd just lay in each other arms and fall asleep with each other. It was a pastime for whoever fell asleep second. And it was something they would do also if one woke up before the other.

Right now, as Peter watched Carol as she slumbered peacefully, he couldn't help but think…

'I am so lucky to be with you, Carol.'

Despite her faults and flaws, she was simply perfect in his eyes, and there was simply nothing she could do that would ever make him stop loving her. There was just so much he loved about her-her laugh, her confidence, her smile, her voice…everything.

Well, actually, she still needed to work on her stubbornness…but that was beside the point.

Waking up next to Carol reminded him that were always things worth fighting for in his hectic and chaotic life that always seemed to go downhill every other day. It reminded him that despite everything bad that happened during the day, he would always return to a woman who loved him despite his flaws and failures, who stayed with him when others had left him. Waking up next to her told him that he was blessed, beyond anything he could ever hope to be blessed in.

Carol had come into his life and had chosen to be with him, of all people.

And he had been thankful ever since.

Look at his girlfriend snuggled up next to him in the morning always reminded Peter of how extremely lucky he was to have her. Carol was a beautiful woman who was also a loving and kind person. She had understood him and vice versa. To have her as his girlfriend, it made him believe he could take on the world; that was how good Carol made him feel.

'I love you, Carol, and I will always be there for you, just like you're always there for me. You mean so much to me, and I will never leave you. My heart is yours; I love you.'

"Mmmm…"

Carol began stirring, and slowly, she opened her eyes, and Peter couldn't help but smile widely as he looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes, eyes that he had come to love gazing into. She moved her head up, looking into his eyes and smiled her heavenly smile. Her hand came up from under the blanket and slowly began caressing his chest.

"Morning," she half-whispered, half-cooed.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, his hand now slowly running through her golden wavy locks. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," she said as she snuggled closer to him, bringing her head closer to his. "You?"

"Alright; have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're asleep, how amazing you look?"

"Yeah, many times, Peter. And I will never stop loving to hear it," she replied. She then moved her head up even more, allowing their lips to find each other's.

Waking up next to her was something Peter enjoyed with all his heart.

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, what did you think? Your reviews and feedback are always welcome.**_

_**For those following my "Love & War" Story, the next two chapters will be up on Tuesday, and the next chapter of "Carol Danvers vs. the Sinister Foes of Spider-Man" will be published tomorrow.**_

_**Ok, everyone, thank you once again for the support for this series, and I shall see you all again another day.**_

_**Until next time, readers :)**_


	4. The Truth Hurts

_**So, this was an interesting piece to write; amazing what being bored in Creative Writing class can do. Anyways, this could be a bit on the dramatic side, so you know. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts

_The smoke clears…the villains are down, defeated; but there is not cry of victory, no slapping of backs…_

_There is only trauma, shock, devastation…loss_

_They have no words, as they cannot stand the sight…_

_They can't bear to hear her anguished sobs, as she futilely begs him to wake up, his blood staining her gloves, staining her hair, her mask fallen from her tears of devastation… Her face fallen on his chest, her cries of loss and pain echoing through the silent streets as the crowds of civilians hear her while they themselves break down in shock & sorrow._

_Her best friend kneels beside her, her hand on her back as she tries to choke back her own tears; but nothing she can say or do will ever heal her._

_This was one loss too many; once more, love was stolen from her._

_"…please…don't-don't leave me alone again…please…wake up…Peter…Peter…PETER!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a scream and a jolt, Carol was awake, shooting up from her bead in horror and anguish, immediately grabbing at her sheets to wipe away the blood she remembered was in her hair and on her hands. Her eyes immediately began to run watery as her tears started cascading down her cheeks and onto the sheets-

Sheets? No…Carol, focus, she commanded herself, forcing her mouth to take deep breaths as she tried to regain her focus. After a full minute, she finally recomposed herself-although she couldn't stop the tears-realizing what was real. She was in her bed, in her quarters in Avengers Tower-not in the streets of New York, not covered in Peter's blood…it had been a nightmare, a simple-

No; it was not simply a nightmare. It was a very horrific, terrifying and vivid nightmare. It had shaken Carol to her core, and reminded her of something.

It was all too possible to happen in real life.

With a small gasp that grew into an anguished sob, Carol started to uncontrollably cry once more, her body falling onto its side as flashes from her nightmare began dancing in front of her eyes. Instinctively, her hands reached out to grab her blankets and bring them closer, seeking any form of comfort she could find. It did her no good, however, for the images refused to leave her. The most prominent, fear inducing and disturbing image was of her sobbing form begging Peter's dead body to wake up, his blood soaking her…

Peter had been taken from her in that nightmare, and it could very well happen in real life.

Carol had never had a nightmare like that before, and it shook her completely. She had never felt fear as she did in that moment and she never knew the meaning of true devastation until his last breath escaped him…

This only procured more tears from Carol. She rarely cried, and she felt ashamed the few times she did; but tonight, she didn't care. This nightmare and her tears had awoken her to a truth she had never fully considered, never fully chose to recognize, and it had finally caught up to her.

Carol was truly in love with Peter Parker.

And if he was ever killed, if he ever fell in battle…she would be devastated beyond hope.

And if, God forbid, he did, and she never told him what she really felt about him, the feeling would be a hundred times worse.

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**What did you think about it? I had some mixed thoughts about it, myself, but I felt it conveyed the point. Reviews, feedback are always welcome.**_

_**And before I forget, if you like this series, check out Dakkaman777's series "Through the Eyes of the Many." I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Next chapter soon. Until next time readers.**_


	5. Those Three Words

_**Three words people may take for granted when they say them. Three words that people people may never understand the meaning of in full until they experience it to the fullest. Just a humble man's opinion.**_

_**Another piece, dear readers. Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 5: Those Three Words

"I love you."

It was unexpected-no, more like it was thought to never happen even if Hell froze over.

But she had said it; those three words…words she had never said in so long to a man, yet she said them.

The reasons were known, so of course this was completely unexpected. Love just…seemed to hate her every time she tried and wanted to experience it. It would seem to come to her to make amends and offer her s new desire, only to stab her in the back and cripple her emotions and soul, destroy her heart. After all that, and in numerous times, it'd be understandable to never try to say those words again.

The first time she felt love, and said those three words, was for Michael Barnett. He was a good man, willing to be there, even in busy moments, to help her and comfort her. He'd be there as her support and confidant. She fell in love for those reasons, and her feelings were returned in full. She had feared her double life as a heroine would fill him with fear, but he embraced it along with the rest of her. And for that, she had said those three words. Not long after, he was brutally stolen from her by Mystique, her nemesis, in cold blood. It devastated her, damaged her.

Years later, she sought comfort in Simon Williams, her fellow Avenger known as Wonder Man. It worked out for a while; in retrospect, she wasn't even sure how it came about, but it did. Perhaps she was feeling lonely-she wouldn't have been surprised with everything that had happened up to that point in her life. Nonetheless, despite it probably being doomed from the start, she had told him those three words. Then the Skrull invasion occurred, and then Osborn took power, and so quick was Wonder Man to leave her in suspicions that she was in favor of Osborn. That crushed her hopes, confidence and self-esteem.

She swore to keep all her pain, hurt, sorrow and love bottled up inside, refusing to expose it to anyone. She feared if she did, she'd be hurt all over again, and she couldn't bear that. Hadn't the world made her suffer enough? No, she was done with love, and with men. All her insecurities had been a result of love and men. She wanted nothing more with it.

She resolved to never say those three words again.

Then she met him, and he proved to be quite the opposite of what she had experienced before. Her walls never stood a chance; it didn't help that he was so kind, so caring, so patient…and so trusting towards her. He simply wanted to be there for her, help her through the pain and suffering. There was no intent behind it; he simply cared that she was hurting, and wanted to be her friend in that time of need.

And she let him in because of that.

And to this day, she never regretted it. Because he had taught her that love always deserves another chance. And she had found that chance in him. It was never his intent to have her fall for him, it just…happened out of the blue. One day, they were uneasy teammates; the next day, they were close friends. Suddenly, they were lovers. He had seen her insecurities and accepted her all the same, because he was broken inside as well and knew what it was like to suffer this kind of pain. He understood her completely, he trusted her unconditionally, and he cared for her deeply. And because of all that, she betrayed her promise and confided him with her most valuable possessions, what she kept guarded the most for so long.

Her heart and her love.

Because in her eyes, he more that deserved it for everything he did for her.

For him, his actions and his undying caring, trust and love, she had told him those three words.

"I love you."

And for Peter, hearing Carol say those words to him and only for him made him feel like the greatest man in the world.

"I love you, too."

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_So, how do you like the series so far? What did you think of this chapter? Please leave a review, some feedback and whatnot, and if there are any questions, feel free to PM me._**

**_Now if they're a certain scenario you'd like to see, I'd be willing to make it happen. I've already gotten some ideas from others about scenarios for the future, and if there are any people may want to see, feel free to pitch it and I'll try my best to flesh it out._**

**_Now, for those who don't know, a poll for villains you'd like to see in "Carol Danvers vs. the Sinister Foes of Spider-Man" has been set up, and there are quite a number of possibilities. If there are villains you want to see and they're there, vote and your voice will be heard. Also, the next chapter of "Love & War" should be up tomorrow. And again, check out Dakkaman777's Peter/Carol series called "Through the Eyes of the Many."_**

**_Next chapter coming soon, so until next time, readers :)_**


	6. A Parker-Danvers Thanksgiving

_**In the spirit of Thanksgiving here in the US, I came up with this chapter. Enjoy everyone :)**_

_**I own nothing.**_

Chapter 6: A Parker/Danvers Thanksgiving

"Um…Peter?" Aunt May said as she sniffed the air, her nose cringing in distaste. "Is something burning?"

"OH CRAP, THE TURKEY!" he yelled as he raced for the oven, hoping against hope that it wasn't beyond saving, leaving May and Carol behind to laugh. Opening the oven, he saw, to his…somewhat relief, that the turkey was only mildly burnt. "Ok ladies, the good news is that turkey can still be saved and is still edible!"

"And what's the bad news, dear?" May teased.

"Carol's cooking would've been a lot worse."

"Hey!" Carol mock yelled as she headed for the kitchen, followed by May. "I'll have you know that the turkey would never have been burnt if I was in charge."

"That's 'cause it never would've gotten past the defrosting stage," Peter teased as he took the turkey out of the oven and placed it on the counter. "How you managed to survive living alone up to this point, Ms. Danvers, I will never know."

"Oh, hush, you," Carol purred as she put herself in his arms and gave him a tender kiss.

This was Peter and Carol's first Thanksgiving together, and May had instantly invited the two of them to her home to spend it together quietly and away from the nosy and prying eyes of their fellow teammates, specifically Jess and Logan. They had readily accepted spending the holiday at her place, on the condition that they actually get to help in preparing the food and everything. Reluctantly, May accepted the terms, although she did give a smile later on.

"Ok, you two lovebirds, dinner's almost ready," May smiled as she watched her nephew and his wonderful girlfriend enjoy each other's company. "Don't leave me eating all this by myself."

"Don't worry, Aunt May," Peter smiled as he and Carol began gathering the food and bringing it to the table.

Five minutes later, the table was set and everything was ready for Thanksgiving dinner. The three of them had prepared a delicious dinner-roasted turkey with Aunt May's famous stuffing, mashed and baked potatoes with a generous amount of gravy, a pot filled with mouthwatering rice, a platter of buttered corn with a bowl of salad on the side, a large bottle of apple cider and a basket full of Aunt May's famous buttered biscuits. To top it off, a sweet smelling blueberry pie was sitting in the oven for desert.

"This is a wonderful Thanksgiving, you two," Aunt May said as she embrace the two young adults. "Having you both here makes it so much better, and we certainly have a lot to be thankful for." Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting the beautiful moment. "Oh, now who could be calling at this time?" She went off to answer the phone.

"Talk about bad timing," Peter smirked as he made to walk over to the table and set the napkins, but Carol pulled him back and guided him to the living room and onto the couch. Peter was unsure what this was about. "Carol-?"

He was interrupted as her lips crashed onto his, silencing him as Carol gave him what he though was the most loving kiss he had ever received from her. After a full 30 seconds of passion and mind numbing pleasure, Carol broke off the kiss.

Peter was still partially dazed. "Carol, what-?"

"You know, this last year with you, I've never thought to say thank you?" Carol said.

"What?"

"All those times before we started date, and even after, that you've dealt with my problems and issues and all that crap, when you took the time to help me through it all and showed me that there's so much more in life I can enjoy…Peter, you tried to get through to me, even after I kept pushing you away, and you fixed me, even when I believed I could never be fixed. You've done so much for me, and when May said we have a lot to be thankful for, I realized…I've taken you for granted, and never thanked you for all you did. So thank you, Peter Parker, thank you for everything.

Her eyes started to glisten with tears, and Peter couldn't help but smile in adoration of this amazing woman who seemed to think she didn't deserve him when in reality, he didn't deserve her.

"Carol…I guess I never said thank you, either. I've had a rough life, with losing pretty much everyone that I've ever loved and having my life screwed over more times than I can count…When I met you, you taught me to keep my head high and to always focus on the now, to be the best I could be, no matter what life throws. You helped fix me too, Carol, and I can never thank you enough for it. You helped me realize it's ok to confront the bad times and learn from them, instead of just wishing that everything had just turned out different. So thank you, Carol Danvers, for everything you've done for me."

"I love you, Peter," she whispered as she gently pushed him onto the couch in lying position and placed her lips on his.

"I love you too, Carol," he replied in between kisses.

"You know, dessert usually comes AFTER dinner," May teased as she returned. Instantly, the couple shot back up, blushing slightly. "C'mon you two, time to eat."

And with that, Peter and Carol followed May Parker to enjoy their first Thanksgiving together.

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_Ok, everyone, I'm off for Thanksgiving, so I'll be back next week. Thanks again for the support._**

**_Until next time readers._**


	7. Want To? Would You?

_**So, this is one of those "lack of" moments that turns into a budding relationship. Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 7: Want To? Would You?

She was Ms. Marvel, an Avenger, and a former USAF pilot. She had stared death in the face and laughed, surviving. She was proud, independent and fully capable of taking care of herself, dammit. She shouldn't have to feel this way-hell, she shouldn't BE feeling this way over some guy.

…But this wasn't just some guy.

This was Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, and quite arguably the most dedicated of the Avengers to being a hero; a guy who had been one of her greatest and closest friends for a few years now, and who'd been there for her every time she needed him.

And she did feel this way over him.

And she loved feeling this way, no matter how badly it contradicted her upbringing and her personality.

Continuing her relentless beating of the reinforced punching bag, Carol continued to think about her current relationship with Peter. Sure, he pissed her off to the ends of the earth with his corny jokes and random quips and constant habit of never shutting up and the fact that he could sometimes be a bit too relaxed at the wrong time and how his voice could be a distraction for her as well as his nicely tuned abs and strong but soft arms and oh god, she was doing it again….

With a yell, she slammed her fist into the punching back, immediately following up with a jumping roundhouse kick that snapped the chain holding the punching bag and sent it flying into the reinforced wall with a thunderous CRACK. Carol never noticed as she sunk onto the ground, her body covered in a light film sweat from her workout. She had to admit it to herself-she really liked Peter, but she had no idea if the feeling was mutual. And even if it was, how could she possibly fit into his world? Carol was one of the most powerful members of the team, able to absorb a nuclear blast with ease and go toe-to-toe with Hulk and Thor…at ONCE, if she had to (ok, maybe she was exaggerating at that). Peter, on the other hand, was a street level kind of hero, ever since street crime took his uncle from him, and he would always be a street hero kind of guy; nothing would ever change that. He took on the scum on the street, not because he had to, but because he felt he needed to, because it was his responsibility, and for the love of God, she loved that about him.

"What the hell did the punching bag do to you?"

Carol looked up to the doorway to see Jessica walk in in her Spider-Woman outfit, sans the mask; only then did Carol realize that she'd really dealt a beating to the bag…and apparently, the wall.

"Crap, I didn't even notice," she said with a slight smirk.

"Alright, Carol, spill; what's this about?" the British Avenger asked as she sat down on the floor next to Carol, though she felt she had a vague idea of what was bothering her best friend. "You never go all out like this except for when you're pissed or frustrated. Spill."

"Eh, it's nothing, really," Carol replied as she began taking off the gauze from her hands that she used when boxing. "Just letting off some steam, that's all."

"You still haven't told him how you feel, have you?"

Carol's head instantly snapped back up to look at Jess. "What?"

"Peter? Spider-Man? My male counterpart-the one you're head over heels for, no matter how much you try to deny it to everyone, including yourself?"

"Well…I wouldn't say head over heels…"

"So you admit it."

…

Dammit.

Carol sighed in defeat, and did something very rare for her: she gave a genuine smile, albeit a small one. "Yeah…I do admit it; I really like Peter."

"Very good, Carol; admitting it and acceptance are the first steps in getting results."

"Wait, what?" Carol had a slightly disconcerting feeling about where this was going.

"You admitted that you like Peter, correct?" Jessica asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"You've accepted the fact that you'll probably keep breaking punching bags and Stark's walls until you let him know how you feel, right?"

"I think Stark can afford my rampages…but yeah, I guess…."

"And you realize that if you don't take Peter the next time you see him right then and there, you'll go crazy?"

"…I am not responding to that."

"And that, Carol, is answer enough. Hey, don't feel bad," Jessica said with a teasing smile as she patted Carol's back as she rested her head in her hands. "In your defense, he is pretty hot-if it weren't for you being my best friend, I'd have taken him the instant I realized he's got a hot ass and body."

Carol glared.

"I said out of respect for you being my best friend."

"I know, and it's out of respect for you being my best friend I don't use you as my new punching bag," Carol replied with a smirk.

"Duly noted," Jess replied with her own smirk. "Now, like I said-you've admitted and accepted that you really like Peter and you want to do things to him-" at this, Carol glared again "-and you still haven't told him how you feel. So, today, when he comes back from patrol with Logan, you, Carol Danvers, are going to tell him how you feel and ask him out on a date."

"I'm going to ask him on a date?" Carol repeated with shock. "Why-?"

"Because it's PETER PARKER, dolt-he gets nervous around beautiful women, more so if he likes them; and being you're a beautiful woman-not as beautiful as I am, mind you-and if he DOES like you, he's never going to take the initiative."

Carol couldn't help but laugh. Peter may be a remarkable hero and an even better friend, but with really beautiful women, he'd always get tongue-tied, and she thought it was adorable. Suddenly, she found herself wondering if he ever got tongue twisted around her. God, she never bothered to pay attention, especially when his costume outlined his biceps like that-

"Carol?"

"Huh, what?"

"Fantasizing, are we?" Jessica smirked as she got up, giving Carol her hand to help her up. "C'mon, oh high and mighty Ms. Marvel, let's get you ready to confess your love."

Carol glared again.

* * *

***MEANWHILE….***

He was The Amazing Spider-Man, an Avenger…and also one of New York's most prominent and persistent defenders. A street level kind of guy, one who faced death every other Thursday and managed to walk away, albeit really broken up; he was a scientist and a photographer…a nerd, he sometimes liked to think with pride. But he had no business having feelings for a woman who was on a much higher social standing than he was, who could crush his skull with a single flip of a hand. He was down to earth kind of guy; he was one of those guys who got walked on in high school.

…But she made him feel like so much more.

She was Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, one of the mightiest of Avengers and who'd always keep them on their toes; who was also a really great friend to Peter, especially since she could actually stand him for more than five minutes. A great and close friend...

Who, somewhere down the line, Peter had begun to really like.

And Peter really liked Carol.

"Bub, did you hear me?"

"Huh, wazzat?" Peter blinked once, and reality returned to him. He was sitting on a ledge of one of Manhattan's low rise buildings with Wolverine next to him, both enjoying a gyro. Logan had his mask off and Peter had his pulled up to his nose to keep his identity secure. "You said something?"

"Yeah, I said we should head on back to the Mansion and call it a night," the mutant Avenger said. "Seriously, Webs, it's like you're in another world or somethin'."

"Sorry, Logan," Peter apologized. "I've just got a lot on my mind these days."

"Lemme guess-Carol?"

…

"Wait, what? How did you-?!"

"Bub, it's pretty frikkin' obvious with how you stare at her every time you see her," Logan replied with a smirk. "Still haven't asked her out yet?"

"…no…"

"How come?"

"We come from completely different worlds; there's really not that much we have in common. She's so strong willed and independent and confidence, everything that half the time I'm not. And she's so damn beautiful, that I get tongued tied half the time I speak to her; I just ramble on about random stuff."

"I thought you were always just trying to make her laugh," Logan replied as he took another bite of his gyro. "I mean, it seems you just try to joke around and she laughs at the jokes-which I never believed was possible, mind you."

"Join the club."

"Already did, bub," Logan smirked. "Is there another reason?"

"Well, there's the fact that she can bench press a building or three if she had to."

"So she kind of intimidates you? Wasn't MJ like that at some point? Y'know, now that I mention it, you seem to be attracted to confident women, Webs."

"Yep, so I am," Peter sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So I am."

"She's a good woman, Pete," Logan said with gruff honesty. "She's a really good person; plus, she'd make for one helluva partner the next time everyone on the Raft comes after you again."

"Oh, c'mon, not EVERYONE in the Raft is there because of me."

Wolverine simply stared at him.

"Ok, maybe a good percentage; but yeah, she'd be awesome backup," Peter admitted as an image of him and Ms. Marvel taking on the Sinister Six came to his mind, Carol's hair dancing in the wind, her form emphasized as she threw Rhino into the air…

"Webs."

"Huh?"

"You're fantasizing, aren't you," the mutant stated; it wasn't a question.

"…No…well, maybe a bit, but I try not to."

"And that there, Peter, is a good trait that any woman would love to have in their man-you do your damn hardest not to see 'em as just hot an' sexy toys; you see Carol as a person, one who's been through a lot in her life and needs to open up slowly. And she's opened up to you quite a bit." Logan was right; there were quite a few things that Carol confided Peter with, and he absolutely refused to view her simply as some sex toy. Uncle Ben had raised him better than that.

"You'd think she'd say yes if I asked her out?" Peter asked. "I mean, she hasn't had the best of luck with relationships; I heard that before I joined the team, she went out with Wonder Man, and it didn't really go well."

"Well, Williams was an idiot back then; I'm not saying he isn't one now, but that's not the point. The point is," Logan said as he crumbled up his gyro wrapper and flung it aside, got up and motioned for Peter to do the same, "you won't know unless you try, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"And if you're worried you'll screw up, lemme put your mind at ease-you ARE gonna screw up now and then. No one's perfect, Webs, not you or her. If she agrees, and you two kick it off, there'll be some rough patches-hell, I've had tons of those in my time. But you'll manage to get through them, IF your heart's into it."

"Logan, are you a part time love guru?" Peter smirked as he got up. "Because if you are, you should consider making it a part time job; you're pretty good at it."

"Tell anyone and I'll gut you," Logan smirked. "Ok, now we're going back, and when we get back, you're gonna find Carol, man up and ask her out on a date."

"Now? Today?"

"Yep, now & today, bub," Wolverine smirked as he made for the edge of the building to jump across and make back to the mansion. "No time like the present!"

"Guess I better, before someone beats me to it," Peter told himself as he swung after his friend. "And if she does reject me, better to get it over with sooner than later; she'll just join a long list that I repeat to myself every night as I cry myself to sleep…"

* * *

***LATER, AT AVENGERS MANSION…***

"I can do this…I can do this…"

"I can do this…I can do this…"

"I can do this…Jess, I can't do this."

"I can do this…I can…yeah, I can't do it, Logan.

Jessica sighed in exasperation.

Logan mumbled something about lack of confidence.

At the moment, Peter and Logan were just entering the Mansion, while Carol and Jessica were making their way to the doors; both Carol & Peter were in costume, but had their masks off. Both groups were heading to the same hallway corner.

"Carol, it's really not that hard," Jessica sighed. "Just walk up to him, tell him how you feel and ask him out."

"But what am I supposed to say?! 'Peter, I really like you and find you really cute, wanna go out some time?' That?!" Carol hissed.

Jessica thought for a minute. "Yeah that works fine."

"Look, Webs, it's simple," Logan told Peter. "Just tell her how you feel, and ask her out on a date. Nothing hard about it."

"And what do I say?!" Peter asked as he threw his hands in the air. "'Hey Carol, I really like you and was wondering if you'd like to go get some dinner sometime?'"

"Short, sweet and to the point," Logan said thoughtfully. "And you already decided on dinner, nice."

Both Carol and Peter began walking ahead of Jessica and Logan, both heading to the hallway corner.

"Jessica, c'mon, I can't-!"

"Logan, seriously, this-!"

**THONK!**

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Watch where-Peter?!"

"Carol?!"

The two had walked right into each other without realizing it, and now were staring at each other in stunned surprise, embarrassment and nervousness, the pain in their heads from walking into each other instantly forgotten.

"Um…Hi, Peter," Carol said as she began rubbing her arm nervously. "Sorry about that…"

"No, no, it's my fault," Peter chuckled sheepishly as he awkwardly began rubbing the back of his neck. "I should've been more…careful."

It was obvious that this was getting very awkward for the two of them, and neither Jess of Logan were coming to their aid. After a few more seconds of earsplitting silence, their brains suddenly went into overdrive and each said the very first thing that came into mind.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

"Wanttogooutsometime?"

They blinked in surprise, unsure if they had really heard what they thought they heard the other say.

"What did you say?" Carol asked quietly

"I said…would you like to go out with me?" Peter said cautiously. "What did you say?"

"I said…want to go out sometime?" Carol said uneasily.

Silence and then…

"Yes!" they said happily as she instantly threw her arms around his neck, Peter laughing from sheer joy.

"Oh my god, do you know how nervous I was thinking that you'd say no or that you didn't like me back?" Carol said with a smile. She was always easily able to wind down with Peter; it was one of many things she liked about him. "This is crazy."

"You?! I thought you'd toss me into space after flat out rejecting me," Peter chuckled as he and Carol slowly began walking towards the Mansion doors. "I was sure you'd reject me."

"Peter, you make me feel a way I haven't felt in the longest," Carol said as she slipped her fingers in between his. "You make me laugh and smile, and somehow, you've made me want to hear your voice every day."

"Well, if you'd like to go get some dinner, I can tell you all the reasons why I like you," Peter replied, turning to smile at Carol. "If you have nothing going on at the moment, that is."

"I'd love that…but, Peter," Carol hesitated as she stopped walking, Peter stopping as well. "I…am kind of new to this, all of this…y'know, since I haven't had the best of luck with relationships. Can we…go slow for now?"

"Absolutely," the Webhead said, nothing but understanding and patience in his eyes and voice. "I know what you mean and what you've been through, at least a bit; you wanna go slow, Carol, then we'll go slow. I'm willing to be patient with you for however long you need."

At that, Carol-surprising both herself and him-planted her lips onto his, being gentle and not pushing her tongue into his mouth, and Peter seemed to sense that, not letting his tongue react, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Thank you, Peter," she said as she pulled back; this was now something else she loved about him.

"I thought we were going slow," Peter teased as he donned his mask, opening the Mansion doors.

"We are…now, at least," Carol said with a rare smile as she put on her mask and walked out, her hand still in Peter's. The air in the Mansion seemed to get lighter as the doors shut behind them.

The two of them had completely forgotten about Wolverine and Spider-Woman, who were still standing at the hallway corner; at the moment, they had smiles on their face.

"Worked like a charm," Logan said. "Good idea, Jess."

"Nice work on your part, too," Jessica replied. "We make a good team."

"We sure do."

"I think they'll work out just lovely, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hell, yeah."

With that, the two Avengers headed off to the lounge.

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I always imagine that Logan and Jessica would work together to get these two to open up to each other; I can really see it happening_**

**_So with finals, more stuff going on at work, a cold and winter break classes coming along (yep, winter classes; LAGCC offers it to help speed things along), I'm going to be a bit sidetracked, but I will definitely keep posting as often as I can, which will probably be in the evenings for now (EST). I can guarantee two more chapters of "Marvelous & Amazing" will be posted this week and the second part of the Carnage battle in CDvsSFSM will be posted on Friday or Saturday._**

**_Anyways, you all know what to do: review, feedback and the like. Your support is always appreciated._**

**_Next chapter coming soon. Until next time readers :)_**


	8. More than Friends

Chapter 8: More than Friends

The Tower was always, one way or another, bustling with activity as there were always a number of Avengers around. One could always find Stark fussing over his high tech gadgets, Wolverine lying face down on a couch with a small mountain of beer bottles next to them, Thor & Hulk arm wrestling in the lounge specifically designed by Stark for such a purpose, or sometimes even find Captain America in a vigorous workout in one of the Tower's many training/gym facilities. Not only that, you could always find a bunch of the Avengers in a group chilling and talking, hanging out while they wait for the next idiot who tries to take over the world; being an Avenger not only means you're one of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, it means you have the rest of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes with you no matter what, and when it's like that, steadfast friendships tend to be the results. Bonds are made that can't be broken, trust that can never be questioned. It's that special something that the team always has.

Of course, being all friends and around each other for so many years being a team, things tend to be noticed; little things that others not part of their team would notice at all.

Like the interactions between Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man compared to their interactions with others.

When Peter was with his friends on the team, he never shut up; he always had something on his mind that he'd say-jokes, random quotes, quips and all that good stuff. He'd always have that occasional bit of advice that helped someone in a tough situation. He was the jokester of the Avengers, the one who always kept them all lighthearted and smiling, the one that kept them all optimistic in a way even Cap's speeches couldn't.

When Carol was with her friends, she was all no nonsense. She was tough but fair, and the silent listener who was there when someone needed to talk. She helped them stay on their toes and keep a sharp mind. She helped them maintain their confidence in themselves. She was the one who always could motivate them, keep their spirits high in a way even Cap couldn't.

But when Carol & Peter were with each other, everyone-even Hank Pym, always too busy with his science projects-noticed the changes.

Carol would be more open with herself and smile a bit more. Peter would suddenly get all tongue tied and not know what to say. Carol would relax her posture and occasionally laugh at his jokes. Peter would seem a bit on edge and nervous, and occasionally try to make her laugh. Carol would suddenly have things on her mind that she'd want to say or talk about with him. Peter would suddenly lose all train of thought and his mind would shut down, leaving him with nothing to say. Both always made time for each other, even if they were really busy. They'd tend to work out together, eat together…

And that was just the little things. Then there were the other things that weren't so little that they noticed between the two.

Like how Carol would seem to slowly inch closer to Peter when they shared the same couch in conversation, or how Peter never seemed to take his eyes off Carol as she talked to him. Like how Carol would look back with lingering eyes as Peter walked by, or how Peter would stare for just a few seconds longer as Carol trained in her gym wear. Like how when they greeted each other, they'd seem to lose their breath for just a second, or how when they hugged goodbye, their arms would linger on each other just a few seconds longer.

Hawkeye teased them about it.

Thor declared stories would be told of their union.

Stark joked about it.

Steve tried to nudge them forward.

Wolverine would complain about their constant denial.

Jessica would try to coax it out of them.

Carol would uncharacteristically blush nervously try to deny it and Peter would try to change the subject as he would blush, too. They'd both say they were just really good friends.

It didn't matter to the others how much the two denied it, because it was pretty obvious to them. It was starting to become more and more obvious that whatever Peter and Carol where, it was more than friends.

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Next chapter on Friday, definitely. Your continued support is always appreciated, guys.**_

_**Until next time readers :)**_


	9. Growin' On Me

**_This little tidbit is inspired by Captain Marvel #1, taking place between Cap & Carol beating Absorbing Man and them returning to Avengers Tower._**

Chapter 9: Growin' On Me

"Moon rocks…remember the good old days when villains were actually smart and gave us something to worry about more than just property damage and the hurt innocent bystanders?"

Captain America gave her a knowing look and a smirk.

"Yeah, me neither," Carol chuckled as she followed him onto the Quinjet. Looking back, she saw the SHIELD guys load up the rather large supervillian onto the prison transport, ready to take Absorbing Man to whatever secret prisons SHIELD had up their sleeves. In the distance, she could make out the growing mass of reporters-the very same ones that had asked Cap who she was, who had thought that she was an all-new heroine fresh into the Avengers. She couldn't blame them, really; ever since she had ditched her old Ms. Marvel uniform and made this one, everyone had been asking if she was some newbie before learning that it was still Ms. Marvel, just with a whole new look.

Taking her seat at the jet controls, Carol brought the Quinjet into the air and soon both Avengers were taking off, going at a slow leisure pace back to Avengers Tower. After a few minutes, Steve broke the silence.

"So…"

Carol turned to look at him, waiting to see what the man was going to see. She was surprised to see a smirk on his face.

"Couldn't help noticing everything you said back there, Carol," he said, the smirk held in place.

"Huh?" Carol racked her brain over everything that she had said in their fight with the villain, trying to make sense of what Captain America meant. Nothing, however, came to mind. "What do you mean, Cap? What did I say?"

"All those jokes you used to taunt Absorbing Man?"

"Cap," Carol replied with a smirk of her own. "I think we both know I'm not one to joke around or crack some in the heat of the fight."

"Ok, ok, I'll give you that one," he replied. "Maybe 'jokes' was the wrong word to use. I think the better term would be, then…quips?"

Carol knew immediately what the man meant with that word, but tried to play it cool. "I have no idea what you're taking about, Cap," she answered. Unfortunately, her changed body posture, jaw tightening and looking back ahead at the skies betrayed her.

"Oh, really? '_I think I know your problem, Absorbing Man. You're bitter that your name sounds like a brand of toilet paper.' 'Cap, I think he's on to something. He's already absorbed the reasoning powers of the concrete!'_ And that's just what I heard."

Carol slowly began to feel the heat creep up onto her cheeks, telling her that she was starting to blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about, old man."

"Carol, I have been frozen in ice for almost 60 years but I'm not an idiot," Cap replied, his smirk now turning into a smile. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Carol could only sink into her chair, the small smile she was trying to contain now slowly creeping up on her lips.

"He's growing on you-"

"Shut up, Steve."

Rogers chuckled at her pitiful attempt of ending the conversation. "So you admit it, then?"

With a sigh, Carol turned on the auto pilot and turned to face him, the slightly embarrassed smile now on her lips.

"Fine, Cap, I admit, Peter's kind of growing on me. Happy?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to get you to be honest with yourself, Carol," the super-soldier replied. "I'd think that with the kind of life you've had and the kind of life we're living as Avengers, you'd take advantage of this kind of thing if it presented itself."

The silence returned between them. Carol relaxed back onto her chair, contemplating the Avenger's words, while said Avenger stared off ahead through the window into the sky.

"If I were to be completely honest with myself," Carol said suddenly, "I'd have to say that Peter's really, really growing on me. More than I'd like to admit, even to him or myself."

"And why is that, soldier?" Steve inquired.

"Well, to him for kind of obvious reasons," she replied, her slight blushing deepening a bit more. Then her face became a bit more serious. "But to admit it to myself that…well, Peter's growing on me-"

"Just to be clear," Steve interrupted, "we're talking about more than just him growing on you, right?"

"…yes, Cap," Carol sighed. "Like I was saying, to admit it to myself, well…it's like I'm setting myself up for…well…"

"Another failure? Another downward spiral?"

"Exactly…"

Captain America chose his next words carefully, seeing just how uncertain the usually confident former USAF pilot was at the moment. "Look, Carol, I can understand where you're coming from-I was kind of unsure how Sharon and I were going to turn out when our feelings turned romantic. I mean, look at us; a super-soldier from 1944 who was involved with her aunt, still trying to understand this age while she grew up hearing all the stories about me, plus she's up to date with this world…but I digress. Carol, I see what you're getting at, I do, but Spider-Man is no Simon Williams."

That name alone brought a pang of familiar pain: Simon Williams, Wonder Man; her previous boyfriend who doubted and left her in her time of need and who later went on a mad rampage to bring down the Avengers and New Avengers. That break-up had her doubting herself and everything she had ever done for months.

"And with all respect to Michael Barnett, I don't think any of your enemies-Mystique specifically-will find it an easy task to simply kill him."

Michael Barnett…the first man she loved, murdered in cold blood by the woman who had, in every sense of the word, destroyed her life.

"I want to believe that Cap, I really do-in fact I know I can believe it, all of the time. Peter is one of the greatest heroes I've ever met: brave, unyielding, loving, caring, responsible…and he's always willing to do whatever it takes to save the innocent. And…that's what worries me the most."

That was an answer Captain America was not expecting. In surprise he arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He throws himself into danger without a second thought."

"He's an Avenger; that's what we do."

"But when he's with us, the team, he has back up, other heroes who'll make sure nothing happens…he has me." Carol was surprised to hear those words come out, but she continued nonetheless. "The everyday thugs and criminals he faces are no threat to him, obviously. But, eventually, he may have to choose between a hostage's life and his own, and I know he would choose the hostage in a heartbeat. And the villains he faces…the Sinister Six, Goblin, Kingpin-they won't hesitate to kill him given the chance."

Steve suddenly knew exactly what Carol was getting to.

"You're not afraid of him failing you…you're afraid of YOU failing to protect him."

A single tear glistened in Carol's eye. "Yeah…I am."

"And that's why you're not acting on your feelings; you're scared that if you let him in, he'll be taken away from you."

"Mystique took Mike away; Osborn, in a way, stole Simon from me. Call me paranoid, I guess…but yeah, you're exactly right, Steve. If I let myself open up to him, if I allow myself to become vulnerable by getting too close to Peter, what happens if I lose him too?"

Captain America, leader of the Avengers and face of the United States of America, the man who always had something to say to motivate someone and inspire them to accomplish anything, was unsure of what to say.

"I'd break down, worse than I've ever broken down before, Cap, and do you know why? Because for some strange reason that I will quite possibly never understand, Peter has made me fall for him and, God help me, I've never cared for any other man like I care for Peter. I don't know what I will do if I lose him. That's why I don't act up on what I feel; if I don't let myself grow so close and attached, if I do lose him, maybe the pain wouldn't be so hard to deal with." The tear finally broke free from Carol's eye and ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Carol, but I have to say that is one of the saddest things I've ever heard."

Carol snapped her head towards her teammate, shocked at his words-had he really said that?! She just poured her heart out to one of her closest friends and THAT'S what he thought!? Fury began to boil in her blood, coursing through her veins…until she saw Captain America's face-THE face; the "No Nonsense" face that shut every Avenger up, even Peter. Then the man spoke in his calm, cool and authoritative tone.

"You keep him at arm's length to try to ease your own pain of what MIGHT happen? That is pure selfishness, soldier, and I'll tell you why. It's because you're only caring about your own feelings. Carol, the ultimate sacrifice that we as Avengers are prepared to do is something Spider-Man has willingly embraced since he was a TEENAGER, and something he will always be ready to do until his time comes. Have you ever thought about what he feels? Carol, I've seen the way you look at him, and I've seen how he looks at you. You two have a bond that he has rarely ever had-not since his first real girlfriend was killed by the Green Goblin. Around you, he's purely happy and around him, you let out a side almost no one sees. The attraction between you two is immense, but you keep him at arm's length? Carol, if you lose him like that, the pain won't be less; it'll be much more unbearable than you think it could be. Because you will regret never taking a chance, never letting your emotions guide you…never letting Peter in. That, Carol, will destroy you."

Carol stared at him, complete with a gaping mouth and saucer-sized eyes. But as she continued to stare at the super-soldier, something began clicking in her mind and she realized it with a bang.

Cap was right.

Losing Peter, without ever taking a chance…she would regret it with all her heart, with all her being. Never giving herself a chance to be happy, happy with the man who made her feel like a teenage girl experiencing her first crush all over again-the pain would be unbearable. Carol would never forgive herself. Realizing this, Carol couldn't help but stare at the WWII veteran for a few minutes.

Looking back to the window, she slowly nodded her head in admittance.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Cap said, a small smirk now coming to his face. "Again, frozen in ice, but not an idiot."

The Quinjet finally approached Avengers Tower, landing on one of the bay hangers up on top. As the two veterans exited and made their way inside, Cap placed a hand on Carol's shoulder.

"I completely understand where you come from, Carol; I kind of felt the same with Sharon. But if we don't take the risk and chance what can be, when it's too late we will regret it-you will regret it. Like the saying goes, 'Better to have love and lose it than never loved at all;' or something like that…"

"I get what you mean, Steve," Carol smiled. "I guess I have a bit of thinking to do."

"Yes, soldier; yes, you do."

A few minutes of silenced passed as they both made their way into the kitchen.

"Now, about taking the mantle…"

"No."

"I think you should consider it."

"Gahhhhhhh…."

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I had some reservations about this chapter but I think it came out pretty well after the edit._**

**_Liked it? What did you think? All feedback and reviews are welcome as always._**

**_Next chapter coming soon, until next time readers :)_**

**_Love & War will be updated by Tuesday the LATEST, as will CDvsSFSM_**


	10. Waking Up Next to Him

_**So, as promised, a Carol perspective on the "Waking Up Next To..." bit. Enjoy :)**_

_**Marvel owns everything.**_

Chapter 10: Waking Up Next to Him

Weekends are usually meant for people to sleep in, since it's usually during those two days when one has nothing to do and can take the extra time to kick back and sleep. Not so for Carol Danvers; with her Air Force training grinded into her, the heroine was forever accustomed to waking up at six o'clock in the morning, no matter WHAT day it was. Of course, nowadays, there were those morning's where once in a while she'd wake up and it'd be 8:30 or something like that.

Sometimes, it was pathetic how she felt like she was breaking some rule by waking up so "late."

But it didn't matter to her so much in the last few months. Because almost every morning now, she'd wake up with a soft yet protective arm around her, and it warmed her heart every time she woke up.

As Carol's eyes fluttered open with the sunlight tickling her face, she saw the clock on the table on Peter's side of the bed read 9:22am. Another "late for Carol Danvers" morning, it seemed. She would've chuckled, but that could possible wake up the man she was in love with lying next to her, and he looked very peaceful as he slept. If anyone deserved sleep as an escape from a very hectic life of heroics and work and the like, Carol knew it was Peter Parker.

She allowed herself the pleasure to softly run her slender fingers against the set of healing scars on his bare chest that he acquired in a recent fight against Stegron. They weren't as bad as he had initially thought, and they were healing fairly well. But, as she traced the scars, she remembered that it reminded her that he was prone to death much easier than she was. She could have a building fall on her and walk away with the worse injury being a slight limp; he would be crushed under the unrelenting weight, and what was more, he'd let himself be crushed, be mauled or cut or stabbed or shot or even killed, because it would ensure the life of an innocent person would be saved. As soon as Peter slipped into Spider-Man mode, his life no longer mattered to him. From then on, it was only the civilians, the victims, the hostages, his fellow Avengers, his family and her that mattered. He would gladly give his life for all of them, without hesitation.

And every time she remembered it, Carol fell in love with him all over again.

And she was thankful that if, God forbid, it ever did happen and Peter was taken from her, that they had these times with each other for her to fall back upon, to remember him by. The days where he held her in his arms when she cried, telling her it'd be ok; the times she'd save him from the most dangerous villains the Avengers faced; the times they would lie in bed together, whispering sweet nothings to each other, talking about everything and yet nothing at all; every moment when he or her would say, "I love you."

For the first time in so long, Carol felt happy, complete. Here at her side was a man who had fallen in love with her, despite all her flaws and insecurities, who saw her for who she really was, and yet wanted her regardless. Peter helped her open up not just to others, but to herself, and she could never thank him enough for that. She had fallen for him, and he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, in his world.

Continuing to trace the scars, she relished the finely tuned abs and pecs on his torso, muscles that she loved to nip at in their moments of love-making. She smiled when she saw his morning hair-ruffled and unkempt, just how she always loved to see it in the mornings. She loved watching Peter sleep, his chest rising and falling in tune to his breathing a comforting sound to her.

She'd let him sleep; no reason to wake him up unless he had to, and he could sure use the sleep.

Waking up next to him, Carol realized with a smile as she snuggled up closer to him, made every day much more worthwhile.

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A Christmas chapter will be posted up by Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoyed this one**_

_**Until next time, readers :)**_


	11. A Marvelous Christmas

_**As promised, a Christmas segment, dear readers, and just to make you even more happier, some good ol' lemony goodness. Enjoy, everyone :D**_

_**Marvel owns everything except what I have them do**_

_Chapter 11: A Marvelous Christmas_

They did it.

…well, they tried.

"Maybe if we move that branch a bit-" Peter began before the tree simply fell on its side. "Or…that works too, I guess."

Carol sighed before letting a small laugh loose. "I told you the star was too heavy." Getting up from the couch, she walked over to the tree and grabbing it from the top, she floated up and brought the tree back into a standing position. Removing the star Peter had bought from where it was he bought it from, she felt the tree readjust its weight with the ornament gone. "See? It isn't as lopsided as it was before."

"But the tree needs a star," Peter replied.

"Well, the stores don't close for another few hours," Carol said as she threw him his coat. "And remember-it's Christmas Eve, so be ready for all those crowds and jerks and whatnot."

"Wait, why am I going to buy the star?" Peter asked. "I bought it last time, and you can just Ms. Marvel your way to-"

"And you can just Spider-Man your way just as easily," Carol smirked.

"But people like you more."

"They like PARTS of me more."

"But…yeah that's true, but-"

"You're really going to send your girlfriend, who may I remind you can throw you into space," Carol said teasingly as she walked over to him, "out there into the masses of last minute shoppers in nothing but a very attractive making Ms. Marvel uniform? Into masses of very angry men who'll try to vent their-"

"Ok, ok I'm going," Peter relented with a smirk, knowing well that Carol was just joking. "I'll be back in a few hours. Remember, we each open a present tonight since it's Christmas Eve."

"Get the star, and then maybe I'll consider a gift for you."

"You're no fun," Peter retorted as he quickly kissed her and left. With that, Carol sighed as she turned back towards the tree. It really was a beautiful tree, and the two of them really did a good job decorating it, albeit Peter messed up with the star. Oh well, she thought to herself as she smiled, heading to their shared room in his apartment. This being their first Christmas together, she wanted to ensure that the present she got him was truly special, and it was. What it was, he'd have to find out until tomorrow. That was the present for Christmas itself. The present she was going to give him tonight…well…

Carol grinned as she opened the closet at took out her Ms. Marvel boots and a Santa hat. Oh, yes, Peter was going to enjoy this gift.

* * *

***A few hours later***

"I got the star!" Peter said as he came into the apartment a few hours later. "I almost got hit by someone, but I got the star!" Silence. "Carol? You in here?"

"I'm in the living room!"

"Ok," Peter replied as he made his way into the living room. "I think this is the one, babe; wait until you see this thing, the star is amazing. They lady said they made them by hand back in her country, and it…it…" Peter was suddenly lost for words as he came into the living room and beheld the creature of pure beauty before him.

"Merry Christmas, Peter," Carol said with complete seductiveness; she was sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a Santa hat and her Ms. Marvel boots, which were on legs that were elegantly and wonderfully crossed together. On her face were twinkling eyes and a beautiful seductive smile.

Peter stared in shock at his nude girlfriend for a few seconds before stammering, "This-this is my present?!"

Carol pretended to pout. "Well, if you don't like it, I can-"

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Peter immediately countered, dropping the bag with the star on the floor before walking towards the couch. He loved it when Carol wore those boots; in costume it made her look all the more beautiful and breath-taking, but wearing them like this…urges Peter had managed to suppress since he started dating Carol began to take over. "It's just…Carol, we've only been dating for a few months now, and you said you wanted to wait until you were ready."

In split second, Peter found himself sitting on the couch with the goddess before him straddling his crotch area, and he could feel himself getting aroused quickly. Carol gave him a passionate kiss as she ripped off his coat and flung it aside onto the ground, then cupped his face into her hands.

"I'm ready, babe," she whispered. "Take me."

Peter smiled. "Your wish is my command." He immediately grabbed her and shoved her back onto the couch on her back, assaulting her neck with a flurry of kisses as his hand made for her thigh, caressing and rubbing it. The dual contact sent Carol into a heated passionate frenzy, her body becoming enflamed by his lips and his hand. Moaning with pleasure, her hands immediately went to work in removing his shirt; acting by passion, she ripped it off him and flinging it aside, she grabbed at his back, the contact of her fingers causing him to moan into her neck, enflaming the sensations of loving passion even more. Carol pulled his head up and locked her lips with his, their tongues battling for dominance, further fanning the flames of their passion.

Separating their lips, Peter's mouth returned to her neck, leaving a blazing trail of kisses as he went down, finally reaching to her voluptuous breasts, his lips immediately tormenting her nipple as his hand began an attack on her womanhood, which was starting to become moist. This immediately enticed a moaning scream from Carol's lips, the pleasure she was experiencing almost too much for her to bear. She panted in ecstasy as Peter continued to pleasure her relentlessly, his tongue and teeth nibbling her nipple as his fingers rubbed and fondled and played with her womanhood while she was panting his name over and over again. After many minutes of the mind numbing pleasure, Carol couldn't take it anymore as she screamed his name, her climax erupting onto his fingers.

As Peter relented his mouth from her nipple, Carol immediately took control as she shoved him onto the couch and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to reveal his very erect and rather large cock. Carol let out a small gasp at the size of her boyfriend; it was very pleasing to her eyes, and it excited her even more.

"My turn," she said with a glint in her eyes as she gave him a long and slow lick from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock, enticing a groan of pleasure from Peter as she encircled the head with her tongue before taking him in her mouth. With soft moans that made Peter go mad, she continued to suck his cock slowly, driving Peter insane with the pleasure he received from her lips and tongue.

"Oh, god, Carol," Peter moaned as she slowly picked up the pace. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer as he climaxed into her mouth; Carol took it all, swallowing his load. Immediately, Peter pulled her up onto him, positioning her on top of him as he sat up, and Carol slowly and gently placed herself on his cock, gasping in ecstasy as she took him in. Setting a slow and sensual pace, she began moving in a fluid motion, Peter's manhood inside her bombarding her with more mind-numbing pleasure as she began to pant in passion once more. Peter moaned again, and began once more nibbling on her nipples, which happened to be right in his face, his one hand on her breast while his other on her curvaceous hips as she continued to take him inside her. The pleasure and ecstasy was enveloping them, shattering all rationale and thought in their minds as all they could think of and desire was the pleasure derived from each other.

"Oh god, Peter! I'm gonna-! Oh, Peter! PETER!"

"CAROL!"

They screamed the other's name in unison as they both climaxed into each other at once, their lips finding each other's as they were cloaked with a feeling of pure pleasure and ecstasy before they both fell on the couch, Peter's body catching Carol's as they both panted, dwelling in the afterglow of their love-making.

After a few minutes, Peter broke the silence. "I'm having serious doubts about the gift I was about to give you," he panted.

"That…was…amazing and spectacular," Carol panted with a smile as she kissed him softly. "I love you, Peter Parker."

"And I love you, Carol Danvers," he replied with his wonderful smile that she had grown to love as he stroked her hair. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas, my Amazing Spider-Man."

_**Well, that was my first full lemon; hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter**_

_**And as always, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and Happy Holidays. Tune in New Years Eve for a New Year's segment!**_

_**Until next time, dear readers**_


	12. An Amazing New Year

_**As promised, a New Years chapter :D**_

Chapter 12: An Amazing New Year

The masses in Times Square were anticipating the arrival of the New Year, the clock counting down the few minutes that remained until midnight. The ball was ready and the show and concert done to finish off the year was just about wrapped up. Now, everyone was just waiting for the next year to show up. It was pretty crowded with the masses of nearing thousands in the square.

Luckily, Captain Marvel could fly, and Spider-Man could cling onto her back.

"See, now isn't this much better than just watching it on TV?" Peter said with a smile.

"Eh, I guess," Carol replied with a smirk. "But there's the disadvantage of it not just being the two of us anymore; you know, for alone purposes."

"Are you trying to con me into sleeping with you? After we did it like three times today?"

"What's the point of superhuman stamina if you don't put it to good you?"

"10!" the crowds roared from below, signaling the preparation of the ball drop. The two heroes ceased their teasing to watch the ball about to fall, heralding the arrival of the new year. The crowd continued to count down.

"Peter," Carol said as they watched. "This past year has been the best in my life, and it's all because of you. You've really made my life better, Peter."

"And you've made my life better too, Carol," Peter replied as he brought his hand to graze through her hair. "You've really made this year a really great one. I love you, babe."

"I love you, too."

"3…2…1!" The deafening cries came as the ball dropped. At that, Peter was making to turn Carol's head towards his and give her a kiss and say "Happy New Year…"

Except instead, she flung him into the sky-way up into the skies.

"OOOHHHHMMMIIIIIGOOOOODDDDD!"

As he was falling down, Carol flew up after him and caught him in a loving embrace, and slowed their falling to a slow float down, passionately kissing her lover, who melted into it after the initial shock, enflaming the passion of both heroes.

"Happy New Year, Peter," Carol cooed.

"Happy New Year, Carol," Peter replied.

_**And with that, Happy New Years to you all! :D**_

_**Until next time readers**_


	13. A Voice Unheard Before

_**So...ever wondered if Carol could sing?**_

_**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters; all song lyrics go to credit of their respective bands/singers (Guns N' Roses and Seether in this case.**_

Chapter 13: A Voice Unheard Before

Peter was tired. And in pain; lots of pain.

He, Panther, Wanda, Cap, Jess, Jennifer and Noh-Varr had just returned from a tussle with the Wrecking Crew, and unsurprisingly, he had come off not exactly as he had jumped in. The Crew packed quite the punch...as well as throwing quite the fastball and crowbar.

His costume was torn in a few places and he had a splintering headache from when Bulldozer had rammed into him and they collided with the wall of a nearby building. He had a slight limp from when Thunderball's ball hit him and he landed awkwardly into the pavement.

He hated fighting the Wrecking Crew. But they managed to win, and after SHIELD flew off with them, and they headed back to Avengers Tower to finish up whatever business they had, they all had decided to call it a night and head home, return to their families and whatnot.

Aunt May was living with her husband in Boston, so for Peter, that meant going back home to Carol again, and he did love coming home to her loving and open arms. It was amazing how she could go from disciplined and commanding around everyone else to caring and warm with him; as Carol would say, he really did seem to have an effect on her.

Landing on the rooftop of his apartment building, he winced slightly at the pain on his knee from landing; sure, he was healing up, but he wasn't Wolverine, and it'd take him quite a while to heal up from that fight. To avoid another jolt of pain upon landing inside, after opening the rooftop latch into his home, he descended via a web line into the hallway, keeping sure to land with care and caution…

Which he would've done, if he wasn't suddenly frozen in his spot in midair; no, it wasn't a supervillian finally having found his home and making to kill him. Carol would've probably killed them first. What froze his was what he heard.

Singing.

Someone was singing…and they were singing amazingly…and the voice was feminine.

There was only one woman in his apartment.

Instead of landing, Peter placed his hands on his wall, clinging as he began to wall crawl to the living room where the sounds of his radio were coming from, the singing also coming from there. Using the stealth he had master since he was a teenager, he crawled along towards the room, entering through the doorway, continuing to crawl along until finally stopping along the doorway, letting himself cling in a sitting position to watch the spectacle before him.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies and if they thought of rain_

_I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child, I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_

_Ohhhhhh-oh-oh-oh sweet child o' mine_

_Whoaaaaaa-oh-oh-oh sweet love o' mine_

_Ohhhhh-oh-oh-oh sweet child o' mine_

_Whoaaaaaa-oh-oh-oh sweet love o' mine_

Carol was swaying her body to the song, using a hair brush as a microphone, and in perfect tune and harmony with the song. In total honesty, Peter would have NEVER taken her for a Guns N' Roses fan, or a rock kind of person. But he had to be honest to himself; he was pleasantly surprised by this new fact about his girlfriend. Carol Danvers-the no nonsense, tightly disciplined and oh so serious Ms. Marvel-had a marvelous and beautiful singing voice; Peter already loved the sound of her voice as it was.

_Ohhhhh-oh-oh-oh sweet child o' mine_

_Whoaaaaaa-oh-oh-oh sweet love o' mine_

At that moment, after hearing her sing "Ohhhhh-oh-oh-oh" and "Whoaaaaaaa-oh-oh-oh," Peter decided he never wanted to go another day without her singing at least once a day.

"I never heard you sing before."

"OHMIGOD!"

The result was instantaneous; Carol screamed in surprise, accidentally kicking the coffee table in front of her, rendering it smashed into pieces. Dropping the hair brush, she dived for the radio and managed to turn it off-also crushing it with her hand in the process. In flustered shock and surprise, Carol turned to face him, her face deepening in a shade of red.

"What the hell, Peter?!"

"…what?"

"Why did you sneak up on me?!"

"I didn't PLAN to," Peter replied defensively, gingerly touching down onto the floor and removing his mask. "I was about to yell out I was home, but then I heard you singing. And, as I said earlier, I never heard you sing before." He paused to look at the radio remains. "You owe me a new radio…and a new coffee table."

"Stop changing the subject," Carol snapped. "You don't sneak up on me, especially when-" she stopped suddenly, her blush slowly deepening again.

"When you're doing this?" Peter asked. He made his way to Carol, taking her cheek into his hand. "You have a really beautiful singing voice. You know that, right? How come I've never heard you sing before?"

"Because I don't do it around other people," Carol replied. "It's one of those things I don't like to share with other people, that I feel kind of embarrassed with sharing; not even Jess ever heard me sing."

"Really? Well, why do you feel embarrassed? Babe, you sounded amazing there."

"I don't know, I just do; it's…it's just not something I feel comfortable letting other people know. I mean, people see me as a leader, someone who is always on her toes and in control and a no nonsense person; that's my mask, and when I don't have on the mask…well, I like to sing."

"You say the mask comes down when we're together," Peter said as he guided her to sit on the nearby couch. "Would you sing when I'M around?"

"Peter…this last year with you has been the greatest year of my life up to now; you understand me, you're there for me and you have never let me down. You've proven you love me, and I love you too, so damn much, I really do…but, I don't know if I feel comfortable with even that."

Carol had never been able to predict Peter; he always found a way to surprise her time and again. So she found it surprising when he looked at her for a few seconds and smiled lovingly, his eyes filled with understanding, and for some reason, she immediately felt guilty and selfish.

"It's ok, Carol," he replied as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "You still need time, I get it. I understand; it takes time to feel comfortable with things you're not keen on sharing with others. I can wait, don't worry, babe."

As he pulled her in for a hug, Carol felt terrible. She had been blessed with an amazing boyfriend who loved her so much and understood her and her pain, and who was always willing to make compromises and sacrifices for her, and here she was, refusing to share the talent her mother called "the voice of an angel" with him, because she felt she didn't want to share it, or feel comfortable sharing it. Carol wondered, after everything Peter had done for her, never expecting anything in return, didn't he deserve something in return?

Wouldn't she want to be able to share her voice with him?

XXX

That night, Carol climbed into bed next to Peter; he had fallen asleep earlier to rest up from the fight with the Wrecking Crew. Carol always loved how peaceful he looked while he slept, as he was temporarily without a care in the world, free from the hectic life that was his own. As she lay down, he shifted in his sleep, his body now facing the dark ceiling. He continued to remain peacefully asleep, and as she looked on at him, Carol couldn't help but remember all that she had been through in her life, and how Peter had helped her through so much of her inner turmoil and pain. No matter how many times she tried to keep him out, re relentlessly continued trying to be a friend she so desperately needed but refused herself to have. He kept her together and fixed her, and she knew that there was no way she could ever completely thank him; not even what she had helped him through with his own inner battles and turmoil could repay that debt. The pain of his life rivaled her own, and sometimes, she was jealous of how he could cope with it better than she could her own; even with all the pain in his life, he was willing to help her with her pain.

She loved him because he cared so much; it was what won her over in the first place.

Carol snuggled up next to him, her arm placed ever so gently onto his chest. She always gasped to herself when she touched his hardened abs and pectoral muscles. She slowly started to caress her sleeping lover, gazing at him with all the love she felt for him.

Before she knew it, the song had begun to escape her lips.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Because I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Carol planted a tender kiss onto Peter's forehead before resting her head onto his chest, ready to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Peter," she whispered as she prepared to sleep. But just as she was dozing off…

"Goodnight, Carol."

He had heard her.

And she smiled, sleeping even more peacefully with that knowledge.

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_OK, so I know that Broken has an underlying theme that is completely different from the situation/relationship/dynamic between Peter & Carol and the theme of this chapter, but here my argument: Carol is, in essence, broken inside because of all that she's been through, and when she finally does try to let it all out from the inside, it shows she's messed up. When she feels alone, she feels the same way. As for…well, I think I can let you all figure out the rest; no sense giving it all away._**

**_So, question: what kind of scenario would you like to see between these two that involves Deadpool?_**

**_Next chapter soon, so until next time readers._**


End file.
